


The Deep End's War

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Watchers' End [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Immortals, The Deep End, The End, War, and found another void kind, just 'cause the watchers want their human, the Hermits get dragged into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: There's a war among the habitants of the Deep End, and it's about to spill over into Hermitcraft.
Series: Watchers' End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	The Deep End's War

The End is a vast space, stretching for blocks upon blocks of emptiness and strange stone and plants. Eventually, this part of the End stops, and this is where the Deep End starts.

Much like the regular part that servers interact with, the Deep End is vast and filled with emptiness. The difference, though, is that it’s populated by beings other than the Endermen.

The Void Kind, as they’re called, are immortals that the Void has created in times of loneliness. Over time, they had built large End Cities, and grown forests where the Void has asked them to. They even had councils, one made up of those called Watchers and another made up of the oldest of Void Kind.

Eventually, the Watchers Council got tired of listening to their elders. They rebelled, attacking the families and clans of the Ancients, as well as overwhelming the youngest and weakest ones to kill them. Realizing what they were doing, the Ancients sent their clans off to unknown parts, erasing the majority of their memories in the process.

One day, the Watchers found a human they planned on turning into one of their own. With that human, they found a clan member of one of the Ancients, clueless on where he’s from. It was at this moment, that the Watchers might just win this war.


End file.
